marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 -1
Supporting Characters: * * * as an 11-year-old girl Villains: * * * ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Superman (Mentioned) * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * Mrs. Trask. (In a photograph only) * * * * * * * Locations: * ** ***Marvel Building, supposed headquarters of Marvel Comics. ** *** * ** **Trask residence. Items: * * * The most powerful telescope in the known universe. Vehicles: * | Notes = *This issue partially reveals the origin of Sanctity. It mentions events previously never mentioned or depicted. *The "Distinguished Competition", or "D. C.", is the traditional Marvel nickname for DC Comics. *This issue advances the long-running storyline about the Twelve. **The Twelve were first mentioned in a storyline in X-Factor Vol 1, issues 13 and 14(February–March, 1987). In these issues the Master Mold is the only one who knows about the mysterious Twelve. The issues hinted to the identities of five members of the Twelve: Apocalypse, Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Franklin Richards, and Storm. **The storyline was continued in Power Pack Vol 1 36 (April, 1988). The Master Mold is still on the hunt for the Twelve and this time the identities of 9 members were hinted. They were Apocalypse, Cannonball, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Mirage, Psylocke, Franklin Richards, Storm, and Charles Xavier. **The storyline was continued in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1, issues 246 and 247 (July–August, 1989). The Master Mold declares that the destruction of the Twelve is its prime mission. These issues conclude with the Master Mold merging with the Nimrod and passing through the Siege Perilous. **The storyline was continued in X-Factor Vol 1 68 (July, 1991), where Apocalypse knows about the Twelve and thinks Iceman is one of them. The issue hints to the identities of at least 10 members: Apocalypse, Archangel, Beast, Cable, Cannonball, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Iceman, Storm, Charles Xavier. **Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 -1 reveals how the Master Mold could know information from the future. Because Tanya Trask programmed it with it. *Both Rachel and Tanya time-traveled from the far future of Earth-4935. However they both come from a time before the foundation of the Askani Sisterhood and they are still young women. *Technically it is difficult to tell whether this issue includes Rachel Summers the Phoenix or Rachel Summers the Mother Askani. Both are natives of Earth-811, they are temporal duplicates of each other, and their histories are identical up to a point. The distinction that one aged and died, and the other remained young was not established until a retcon in 2001. *The Marvel Chronology Project, which tracks character appearances, have the following information about the characters of the issue: **Jean Grey appears here following the second story in Classic X-Men Vol 1 42 (December, 1989) and scenes in X-Men: The Wedding Album Vol 1 1 (1994). She next appears in scenes of the Marvel Saga Vol 1 1 (December, 1985), X-Men Forever Vol 1 3 (March, 2001), X-Men Forever Vol 1 4 (April, 2001), X-Men Origins: Jean Grey Vol 1 1 (October, 2008), the flashback scene in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 322 (July, 1995). Her next full appearance is in X-Men Vol 1 1 (September, 1963). **John Grey appears here in between scenes of X-Men Origins: Jean Grey Vol 1 1 (October, 2008). The first 8 pages of that story precede this issue chronologically, the rest follow it. His next full appearance X-Men Vol 1 5 (May, 1964). **Master Mold appears here following his appearance in First X-Men Vol 1 5 (March, 2013). His next chronological appearance is in a flashback in X-Men Vol 1 57 (June, 1969). His next full appearance is in X-Men Vol 1 15 (December, 1965). **Phoenix (Rachel Summers) appears here following X-Men: Phoenix Vol 1 3 (March, 2000). Her next chronological appearance is in a flashback in Cable Vol 1 7 (January, 1994). **Bolivar Trask appears here following his appearance in First X-Men Vol 1 5 (March, 2013). His next chronological appearances are flashback scenes in Conspiracy Vol 1 1 (February, 1998) and X-Men Vol 1 57 (June, 1969). His next full appearance is in X-Men Vol 1 14 (November, 1965). **Lawrence Trask appears here following his appearance in First X-Men Vol 1 5 (March, 2013). His next chronological appearances is a flashback scene in X-Men Vol 1 57 (June, 1969). His next full appearance is the main story in X-Men Vol 1 57. **This is the earliest chronological appearance for Tanya Trask, as her earlier adventures are mentioned but not depicted. Her next chronological appearance is in Askani'son Vol 1 1 (January, 1996). *In this issue Jean Grey is stated to be 11-years-old and the Sentinels' debut is stated to be 3 years in the future. This would make Jean 14-years-old in the Sentinels' first appearance in in X-Men Vol 1 14 (November, 1965). This sounds as a bit implausible, since the X-Men were depicted as older teens by their first appearances in 1963. *This issue helps establish that the Sentinels were in development years before the first appearance of the X-Men. *Technically, this issue contradicts a time-travel rule established by Mark Gruenwald. His stories had it that time travel can not really affect the past, any changes caused by it simply create an alternate reality. In this case both Rachel and Tanya cause changes in the fates of Bolivar Trask and Lawrence (who find physical evidence of a battle between mutants) and the Master Mold (who receives new programming). No alternate reality is created. Marvel eventually abandoned Gruenwald's rule and this is probably among the first stories in these direction. *This issue does not seem to have actual villains. Its relatively small cast tends to include only sympathetic characters who act in the way they think would best benefit other people or humanity at large. Tanya wishes to change the timeline to avert tragedy, Rachel believes that changing the timeline could result in even greater tragedy. Bolivar wishes to protect his family, country, and mankind at large, Lawrence wants to be a dutiful son and follows in his father's footsteps. Master Mold is stillbeing programmed and is not malicious. John Grey is a loving father and Jean seems like the perfect daughter. | Trivia = *Tanya argues that the Twelve came too late and were not worth the long wait. The long-running storyline concluded in the Apocalypse: The Twelve crossover of the 2000. By this point most fans had lost interest in the concept. The resolution mostly ignored all previous clues to the identities of the Twelve and was considered disappointing. Fan sentiments about the storyline tend to mirror the comments of Tanya, as if she was already familiar with the actual future. | Recommended = | Links = }}